


Remembrance of Words I'd Rather Forget

by Whentheworldisending



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Past Character Death, Sad Wilbur Soot, basically his death is mentioned in passing., ghost boi is sad, no beta we die like wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whentheworldisending/pseuds/Whentheworldisending
Summary: Exile is a confusing word for Ghostbur,But either way he doesn't think he wants to remember it.
Kudos: 14





	Remembrance of Words I'd Rather Forget

**Author's Note:**

> So BASICALLY- I'm bored and I just felt like writing but I can't come up with a full fic. So here's a little ficlet while I try and get out of my creative rut!

“Exile”

Ghostbur knew that word, it provoked a slight throb in the back of his mind, an underwhelming itch he couldn’t scratch.

Exile, he could remember it so obviously it had positive correlations, right?

Every time he thought of it, he could feel the smallest feeling of freedom, of letting loose and connecting with people he loved, A euphoric feeling of realization that somehow felt out of place.

Exile, somehow the word hurt him- A dull jolt of pain rising in his chest every time he hears it. A nostalgic feeling of overwhelming pain and loneliness.

Exile, in the back of his mind he knew it wasn’t good.

With every good feeling it brought an ache in his mind to accompany the positivity. Something in the back of his mind told him through the smallest of whispers, it wasn’t a word he should consider good.

It reminded him of sleepless nights, a drowning loneliness, and sanity dangled by a thread in a world full of awaiting scissors.

It reminded him of war, fights between his family, and a sharp pain wracking his whole body, followed by a subtle wash of betrayal and unbearable contentment.

Ghostbur knew the word was bad, and he could hardly deal with the feelings it washed over him.

So when he saw his younger brother get overtaken by the same word that haunted his own ghost every night he read the books in his library with pain waving through his body, he reminded himself that he **definitely** didn’t want to remember the word ‘Exile’


End file.
